


you feel right so stay a sec

by hey_adora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Glimmer (Mentioned) - Freeform, It might be bad, Mermista (Mentioned), Sea Hawk (Mentioned), just try and enjoy, the fluff also lasts for maybe a minute, when I say mentioned I mean like 2 seconds, wow my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_adora/pseuds/hey_adora
Summary: Catra’s got something on her mind that leads Adora and Catra to a more honest position. And a more exposed situation.





	you feel right so stay a sec

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to explain how the new plot works because I moved everything around.
> 
> 1- Somehow, somewhere, Catra kidnapped Bow and Glimmer. NOT AT PRINCESS PROM. Just somewhere, you can imagine because I don’t know.  
> 2- Episode 11 takes place BEFORE Adora rescues Glimmer and Bow. I don’t even know how either. It just works like that. After that everything runs smoothly, but Adora did not say “I know you’re not a bad person, Catra.” just yet.  
> 3- Then, Adora rescues her best fren squad, AND THEN CATRA COMES TO BRING THE SWORD. THATS WHEN ADORA SAYS “I know ur not a bad person” which then gets Catra to join Adora. yay  
> 4- PRINCESS PROM TAKES PLACE IN THE END.  
> You’ve now been educated.

“It is my solemn duty as hostess to now announce, it is time for the first dance of the ball.” Princess Frosta announced.  
Immediately, a swarm of people ran to the dance floor, all shouting excitedly.  
“Well, see you guys there.” Glimmer said sadly and walks towards the floor while Sea Hawk practically drags Mermista.  
Adora contently watches before a sweet scent fills her nose and a red rose is pointed towards her. Adora turns to see a smirking Catra.  
“Would you look at that? A spot open in the centre for two happy people in love? While two lovely ladies stand here? Be a shame to leave it empty.”  
Adora jokingly rolls her eyes and lets Catra guide her to the centre.  
Catra puts her palm up and Adora follows, as the two circle each other, the golden warrior smiling like an idiot and the feline Cheshire grinning.  
Catra spins into Adora’s arms, and Adora giggles.  
“Where’d you learn to be such a good dancer?” She asked.  
“Light feet and good balance, Adora. Being the insanely hot cat-woman that I am, I’d have to pick up the talent somewhere.” She answered, winking.  
Dipping Adora in surprise, she let out a small yelp that made the two laugh. And then it was silent.  
Adora noticed the way Catra gave her a look that almost looked like Catra was upset.  
Catra pulled Adora up and walked away.  
“Catra! Wait! Where are you going?” She yelled.  
“Going back to the castle, I need to do something.” She obviously lied and ran off, faster than Adora could catch up.  
Well, if it’s the castle, that’s where Adora was going too.

Adora rushed to the castle as quick as she could, in search of Catra.  
The castle was empty, except for the guards and possibly Catra in hiding.  
She searched the main rooms, Catra’s bedroom, and the only room she could think of left was-  
My room. She thought.  
Rushing to her room, Adora slammed the door wide open and there Catra was. Lying onto Adora’s bed, looking at the window, staring at the stars.  
“Hey gorgeous,” Adora whispers.  
“Hey yourself.” Catra mutters back, but loud enough for Adora to hear.  
“D-did something happen? You just left.” She asks.  
“You probably wouldn’t understand. It’s really dumb.” Catra replied, scratching the back of her neck.  
“Catra, you can tell me anything. We’re dating, you know. We’re in this together. There’s nothing you can’t tell me I won’t understand.” She comforts, grabbing Catra’s hand in attempt for Catra to at least look at her.  
“Did you remember that day you said I wasn’t a bad person?” Catra asked unexpectedly.  
“Yeah. It wasn’t that long ago, a month maybe.” “I-it meant a lot to me. I kidnapped both of your friends, continuously forced you to go back to the Horde, and willingly left you to die. And yet, that day, you asked me one more time to come with you. Why?” She asks, sitting up and looking at her with a gaze Adora had never seen in her life. Soft, fragile, vulnerable.  
“Because I can’t see a world without you, Catra. You mean so much more to me than you probably would ever know. Catra, I love you.”  
Catra remains silent. She then looks into her eyes, and gives her a peck on the cheek. Adora lightly blushes.  
“Who wouldn’t love me?” She teased.  
“Catra, I’m serious!” Adora giggled.  
“Okay, so maybe I love you too. You’re cute pretending to be angry at me.” Adora and Catra both stood up, looking at each other, but they knew what was planned.  
Adora grabs Catra’s waist and presses her lips against Catra’s. Adora kicks the door closed and locks it behind her. Looking back at Catra, she kisses her again, this time harder yet softer and letting her tongue search the inside of Catra’s mouth, letting a purr escape out of her lips. Bingo.  
Adora tugs onto Catra’s hair as her lips pushed farther and her tongue went in deeper.  
Catra was clearly having a good time, her purring got louder and her purrs turned into soft moans, turned on by Adora playing dominate.  
Adora raked her fingers into Catra’s scalp, while Catra’s nails dug lightly into Adora’s back. All of a sudden, Adora feels herself lose balance and she couldn’t stop Catra from pushing her to the next wall, the only thing connecting them now was a string of saliva, both out of breath.  
Catra stared at Adora’s exposed neck, and then down her figure, almost examining every curve of it before looking back at Adora, an emotion in her eyes that for the first time in her life Adora could not read.  
“I-I need more than this.” Catra muttered under her breath.  
“Catra?” Adora continued her search of the meaning behind Catra’s mismatched eyes.  
“I.. I want more than kissing, Adora. ” Catra confessed, still staring at her neck, almost in a hungry way.  
The two shared a moment of silence, not an awkward one, but just so Adora could think.  
Should they go this far? Adora admits, sometimes kisses weren’t enough, and she wanted more than just Catra’s lips. She wanted to see who Catra was underneath her clothing, at least, according to her recent search of trying to understand the meaning of love, this was their next step.  
Adora made a silent nod before speaking.  
“I want to try.” She responds, and Catra’s face went from hard to read to impossible to read. It was like a hunger that needed to be fulfilled but, so much more than that.  
Adora feels a sharp pain near her lower neck and shrieked in shock.  
Looking down, she noticed a dark shadow on her skin, one that was a bruise, but different. It was made by Catra, on purpose, out of her teeth.  
Catra never bit people, even in training. Clawing? Yes. Punching? Yes. Biting?  
This was different.  
“You’re not the only one doing research.” Catra mumbled teasingly.  
“Biting people is supposed to feel nice?” Adora asked innocently.  
Catra hesitantly nods.  
“You know, cause I marked you as mine and all. It’s supposed to be ‘romantic’ in a way.” She whispers.  
“Well, then, do it again.” Adora says, nearly out of breath.  
Catra didn’t need it repeated, her teeth digging their way to ruin Adora’s perfect skin. And it did feel good. It felt fucking amazing.  
Adora accidentally let a loud moan out, covering her mouth with her hand the second it came out.  
Catra couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Slow down, Princess. We’re just starting the game.” Catra teased.  
Adora blushes embarrassingly.  
Adora’s hands automatically reach for underneath Catra’s shirt, tracing the bumps on her stomach.  
Those weren’t bumps, those were tight toned six packs. Adora gulped. Should she-  
“Go ahead, if that’s what’s bothering you right now.” Catra says, after noticing Adora’s fingers running over her abs.  
Adora carefully removed Catra’s shirt, leaving her pack exposed in full glory and a lacy bra keeping her chest from being visible.  
Noticing Catra a bit uncomfortable at the staring, Adora did what she did perfectly.  
Compliment.  
“You’re fucking gorgeous.” Adora admits.  
“Yeah, okay. Sure.” Catra tries to blow it off.  
“No, Catra. You’re fucking beautiful. I can’t believe you’re so perfect and I haven’t even seen half of you yet. You’re just so-“ Adora did not finish as Catra grabbed her face and pulled her into another hot kiss. Adora grabbed her waist and Catra hoisted herself up, wrapping her legs around Adora’s torso, all still against the wall.  
Adora removed her belt and let her hair drop down, but the dress needed some help. Nothing Catra couldn’t handle.  
“What do you think about your dress?” Catra asked, twirling Adora’s loose hair.  
“It’s nice? Why would you as-“  
Adora heard the sound of fabric ripping apart. Catra smirked as Adora noticed the back of her dress was completely ripped off by Catra’s claws, it’d be easier to get it off now, though.  
“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to do that this whole time.” Catra teased, slowly removing Adora’s dress.  
“C-could we get on the bed?” Adora stuttered.  
“Afraid to show me underneath, Miss She-ra?”  
“Hey, I’m new at this! I’m not as confident as you think!” Adora sighed.  
“Only cause I love you.” Catra gently pushed Adora on the bed before finally removing the obstacle that prevented Catra from seeing a newer side of Adora, and they weren’t even there yet.  
“You’re so pretty.” She muttered under her breath, cradling Adora’s head, staring at her body.  
Catra started kissing the now exposed parts of her body, her stomach, what could be seen of her chest, grabbing her thighs and planting kisses there, too.  
All while Adora had almost lost control.  
“You’re too beautiful for me, you know?” Catra whispered.  
“I like to think that it’s possible two people can be pretty.” Adora laughed.  
Catra slipped off her pants so the amount of clothes off was even, and Catra once again cradled Adora’s head to kiss her, lips touching lips and tongues twisting as one.  
Catra muttered something in between the kiss that Adora couldn’t quite get until she felt a finger tracing the rims of her panties and seeing a starving Catra.  
“You know, if that’s how it works, I don’t mind.” Adora confirmed.  
Catra slowly slipped off her panties revealing Adora’s full womanhood.  
Smirking, Catra gave Adora a somewhat comforting yet a little fearful look.  
“I’m going to try something. If you need to me to stop, I will. Okay?” Catra asked.  
Adora lightly nodded, a sweat bead dripping down her forehead, a tad nervous of what Catra might be doing.  
Catra slowly inserted one finger into the entrance which let out a yell from Adora.  
Instinctively, Catra pulls out, looking at Adora worried.  
“Are you okay?” Catra asks.  
“No, keep going. I just didn’t know you were gonna do that.” Adora affirms.  
Again, Catra starts her finger at her entrance, tracing it, until Adora appeared comfortable.  
“Oh, fuck, Catra...”  
Catra shushed Adora, although it was a noise Catra purred to.  
Then two fingers, and that’s when the two started to feel it.  
“You’re fucking wet, Adora.”  
Adora couldn’t respond as the pleasure of Catra touching her in the spots Adora had not shared with a single person was overwhelming.  
Catra continued tracing until Adora looked like she needed more, then she starting shoving, Adora getting tighter and moaning louder.  
It felt so, strange. And yet, so right. Even though Adora was at Catra’s total mercy, Catra felt vulnerable too. The sound of Adora’s cry of pleasure and begging almost made Catra lose it. It was the most beautiful sounds Catra had heard, and for some reason, it felt good to say it. All Catra had at the moment were mixed emotions, two of her fingers slipped into Adora, and her hand holding Adora’s head for comfort.  
She couldn’t even begin to imagine what Adora was experiencing.  
“How.. the hell.. are you so good at this?” Adora groaned in between pants and forced breaths.  
“Cats know how to use every part of their body, Adora. You really don’t know much about me.” Catra joked.  
Adora had lost so much breath to even let a smile form. Her face completely flushed, sweating harder than she ever did during training, and almost like she was gone.  
“Catra, I-“  
“That’s natural. Let go, it’ll be fine.” Catra whispers, reassuring Adora.  
And it’s like life vanished.  
Adora felt filled of something she never felt before and Catra’s fingers pulled out as Catra rolled to lay next to her, purring contently.  
“What, the hell was that?” Adora asked.  
“Something two people do if they really love each other that much.”  
“Yeah, but- I felt so weird. And so good. What was that at the end?”  
“You know, it’s all the basic stuff you miss out on because ‘you can take notes for me’.” She said, using air quotes.  
“Okay, then. Could, we do that again?” She asked, quietly.  
“That’s just fine with me.” She replied, hugging Adora, smiling.  
“I wanna do that to you, just so we’re clear.” Adora insisted. “We’ll see about that.”


End file.
